Argonev Star Base
1000 100 125 |buildtime=Varies |uses=0 |hull=3000 |armor=3 |shields=0 |antimatter=0 |weapon1= |weapon2= |weapon3= |weapon4= |bomb= |damage.weapon1= |damage.weapon2= |damage.weapon3= |damage.weapon4= |damage.bombing= |note= |desc= |shortcut=Q }} The Argonev Star Base is the TEC's Star Base added in the Entrenchment expansion. Serving as a home away from home for the TEC, the Argonev is built with a Raloz Heavy Constructor. With a beastly amount of firepower, plus the ability to field up to 14 squadrons of strikecraft if fully upgraded, it is to be both respected and feared. Upgrades Like all Star Bases, the Argonev has 8 modules for special upgrades. *'Weapon Systems' (2 levels): adds more weapons to the Argonev. The starbase begins with laser-based attacks. The first upgrade will add beam-based attacks, and the second upgrade will add long-range missile-based attacks. *'Structure Integrity' (3 levels): adds additional hull, armor, and shield points to the Argonev. *'Hangar Upgrades' (3 levels): adds strike craft support to the starbase. The first level allows the Argonev to support 4 squads, the second level 8 squads, and the third level allows 14 squads. *'Docking Booms' (2 levels): grants the starbase an antimatter reserve and the ability to Resupply nearby friendly ships, repairing their hull and restoring their antimatter. You need to research this upgrade first (Requires 5 Military Labs) *'Safety Override Protocol' (2 levels): this powerful upgrade enables the Argonev to self-destruct with Last Resort. The explosion is so powerful that all frigates and cruisers within the area of effect are instantly destroyed. Capital ships, starbases, and some orbital structures may survive the blast if they have enough health remaining. The second level of safety override only increases the area of effect, not damage. Activation is instant. You need to research this upgrade first (Requires 5 Military Labs) *'Remote Construction' (2 levels): grants the starbase Construction Bays to construct frigates and cruisers. The second level of this upgrade makes it produce them 175% faster. This can be very useful when aiding an ally, allowing you to build frigates at his planets after building a starbase there. You need to research this upgrade first (Requires 4 Military Labs) *'Auxiliary Government' (1 level): prevents the loss of planet due to bombardment. The enemy can still bombard it to reduce its population, but they cannot destroy it. All factions have some variation of this upgrade. You must research this upgrade first (Requires 4 Military Labs) **Note: Does not prevent allies from losing the planet through bombardment! *'Trade Facilities' (2 levels): adds a Trade Port to the Argonev that earns more money than a regular trade port. Can be upgraded a second time to produce even more wealth. You must research this upgrade first (Requires 3 Military Labs and Orbital Commerce from the Civilian Tree) Tactics In addition to these upgrades, the TEC also has an upgrade called Improved Destabilization. Once researched, all starbases gain the benefit of Improved Destabilization without having to expend an upgrade. This will increase the hull damage enemy units take when they leave a gravity well protected by one your Argonevs. Enemy ships that have taken enough damage will actually be destroyed if they attempt to leave a gravity well that an Argonev is in. Unlike the Orkulus Star Base, the Argonev is immobile and is stuck in position once it is placed. As a result, think carefully of where you want to put it, because you cannot change that decision afterwards. If you suspect the enemy might have equipped his Argonev with the Safety Override Protocol, you should stay away from it at all costs. You could potentially lose your entire fleet if you get too close. Deal with these kinds of starbases at a range, preferably with bombers. Safety Override Protocol can potentially vaporize an entire fleet if its ships have taken enough damage or are too close. Using the Targeting Uplink ability of the Akkan Battlecruiser, you can increase the attack range of the Argonev. With sufficient ranks in Targeting Uplink, the Argonev will actually out range any unit in the game (unless the enemy also has an Akkan with Targeting Uplink...) The time it takes to construct the Argonev depends on where it's constructed - it will take longer for it to be built in a neutral or enemy gravity well than it will in allied territory. Category:Starbase Category:TEC Category:Orbital Structures Category:Entrenchment Category:Tactical Structure Category:Logistical Structure